Several kinds of machine for laying cable, pipes, or the like have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,868, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,451, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,244, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,347, EP 1,058,757, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,691 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,978 are examples of such machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,978 shows a working machine for laying cable, pipes, or the like. The machine includes an excavation means, a laying means for laying a wire in the excavation and a consolidation means in an intermediate position between the excavation means and the laying means. The width of the excavation being between 5 and 7 cm and the depth between 25 and 50 cm.